edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Moska
Born in Cali, Colombia in September 1993, Daniel Amezquita aka “Moska” fell in love with Dance music by watching a Sensation White video in Amsterdam at the age of 14. He then decided to use his family ́s 1GB desktop computer to create “remixes” and “mashups” for other artist tracks, mainly inspired by Michael Jackson and the Dirty Dutchs ound.By using simple blackberry headphones and pure talent, Moska produced Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna ́s “We Found Love” bootleg, a production that grabbed the infamous Tiesto ́s attention after listening to Laidback Luke play it in Miami at club LIV.Thanks to Tijs significant support after playing his records at Ultra Music Festival 2012, Moska ́s talent roof topped. Not long after WMC 2012 ended, he remixed Laidback Luke ft Winter Gordon ́s “Speak Up” for Mix Mash Records.After his enormous success with “Speak Up,” Tiesto gave him the opportunity to remix “Las Vegas,” the bonus track for the new Club Life Miami CD released by Musical Freedom, delivering a “bomb.”Summer of 2012 set the pace for this extremely talented artist, who made his professional debut at Club Pacha, Ibiza, were he performed next to Tiesto and Hardwell. Not long before the year ended, Moska performed with Nicky Romero in Cali, Colombia and signed a two year publish agreement with European publish Next Era.2013 began at full speed and Moska travelled to Mexico where he performed one more time next to Tiesto ad mamitas Beach, and immediately travelled to his native country where he performed in Colombia ́s most important EDM festival next to 4 of the 6 top Dj ́s in the planet; David Guetta, Steve Angello, Armin Van Buuren and Tiesto.WMC 2013 was no exception and Moska was invited by Mixmash Records to perform at the Mixmash Records Pool Party at the National Hotel next to Laidback Luke. He also performed at Story Sobe next to Cedric Gervais and was invited by Diplo to perform at the “Diplo and Friends” party.Moska ́s music has been heard all around the world and played at important radio shows like the BBC Radio 1 show for the “Diplo & Friends” guest mix as well as several Tiesto ́s Club Life Podcasts. Among his most relevant work, “Las Vegas” (Moska Remix), “Massive Mutation” (Original Mix), “Insane” (Original Mix), “Brothers” (Moska Remix) and “You & Me” (Moska & Mark M Remix), have been signed by Musical Freedom, Mixmash Records, Mad Decent, Sitrctly Rhythm & Ultra Records respectively.Pure talent cant be stopped and we will definitely keep hearing a lot from his young talent. 2013 is filled with many and surely will turn up the heat even more as Moska continues to work in remixes for some of the biggest artists and producers in electronic music as well as his summer performances in Ibiza next to Laidback Luke, a US tour for Mad Decent and Mixmash Records and most importantly, his “Super You and Me” performance at one of the biggest EDM festivals in the planet, Tomorrowland. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:Colombian DJ Category:Colombian Producer